


Destiny

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bromance, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack contemplates the past and future, and Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts), [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



It seemed inevitable that when you toppled one evil empire another took its place. They had spent years destroying the Goa'uld to remove their hard grip on the galaxy only then to end up fighting the Ori. Now, as soon as the Ori were gone another group had sprung up - The Lucian Alliance. Jack had reached the point where he wondered if any of it had been worth the pain and suffering over the last ten years. 

And of that there had been plenty.

Some nights he still awoke in a cold sweat as he recalled the long days and nights of torture at Ba'al's hands, and yet even that was not as terrible as the many times he had lost good people... and Daniel.

As an officer he'd had to send men to their deaths, and as a soldier he'd witnessed more than his fair share of death at both his hands and at the hands of others. Daniel wasn't a soldier when he first joined SG-1, but the years stripped away any civilian, geek innocence, leaving behind someone who could handle a gun as efficiently as he handled a pen.

Even before that inevitable change, Jack would have trusted Daniel with his life. In fact he _had_ trusted him with his life and sanity on more than one occasion.

Yet, despite all the bad times he missed those days on the team, exploring new worlds together, boldly going where no Tau'ri had gone before, or at least in the past two thousand years since they buried the Stargate.

Sometimes he wondered where he would be now if it hadn't been for that first mission to Abydos.

"Probably dead," he murmured, thinking back to his state of mind in those early days after losing Charlie.

A knock on his door brought his head up from the boring report that hadn't managed to hold his attention.

"General, Doctor Jackson is here."

Daniel was in the room before Jack's new personal assistant could stop him, and Jack made a mental note to explain why it wasn't necessary to announce Daniel's presence - ever. He was on his feet and around his desk by the time Daniel crossed the room, dragging the other man into a warm embrace.

"Spacemonkey," he murmured, ignoring the startled look on his assistant's face.

Daniel stepped back, smiling. "So what's this I hear about an Ancient exploration vessel, galaxies away?"

Jack smiled back. " _Destiny_."

"Really?" Daniel looked askance at what appeared to be a strange answer.

"Oh yeah," he replied. "Want to go figure out how to catch a ship?"

The intrigue in Daniel's eyes was answer enough. Now all he had to do was go grab himself a few more scientists... and the ear of the President.

END  
 


End file.
